Cell Morphology and Pathology Core: The goals of the Cell Morphology and Pathology Core are to provide services and instruction to investigators of the Gene Therapy Center and to new investigators interested in developing gene transfer approaches to cystic fibrosis (CF) and other genetic diseases. We strive to provide expert assistance in the interpretation of disease pathology as investigators use gene transfer tools in new large and small animal models of human disease. To facilitate these goals the Core provides: 1) technical assistance for labor- intensive techniques such as the preparation of sections from tissue or cell cultures, 2) ready access to equipment, 3) economic benefits through centralization of equipment and facilities, and 4) consultation and instruction in specialized morphologic techniques and methods of image analysis. These goals are met through oversight by the Core Director, an established CF scientist with experience in a variety of microscopy techniques that are useful in gene therapy research. The specific aims of the Cell Morphology and Pathology Core are: 1) To provide appropriate methods of tissue fixation, processing, cryopreservation, paraffin or plastic embedding, sectioning and routine staining for Center investigators. 2) For investigators who require detection of reporter proteins, to provide assistance with staining techniques, such as detection and cell-specific localization of (J-galactosidase activity. 3) To provide assistance with antibody labeling of proteins using histochemical and fluorescence techniques to investigators who require cell and tissue detection of specific proteins. 4) For investigators who require electron microscopy (TEM or SEM) or confocal microscopy, to provide tissue fixation, processing, and assistance in photo micrography, computerized analysis and interpretation of results. 5) For investigators who require in situ hybridization, to provide instruction and assistance in tissue preparation and detection of the probe. 6) To provide expert veterinary pathology support for the examination and interpretation of microscopic to gross specimens in animal models of disease and their response to gene-based therapies. 7) To provide assistance to investigators in the development and use of new and/or specialized morphological methods relevant to gene transfer.